Every Wish Granted
by Leytivia
Summary: AU s7. Lucas and Peyton are long due back in Tree Hill with their daughter, all of the events leading up to them coming back, and everything after that. Set 5 years after season 6. Leyton, fluffy drabble. One Shot.


_A/N: This is sort of my Christmas present to everyone, it's been sitting on my computer for a while, so I decided to finish it tonight. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas to everyone! (:_

* * *

_Have you ever thought of a certain point of your life and wondered, 'How'd I get here, what got me here, and what happened in between?' Or do we even remember what happened in between? Sometimes it all comes together as one big event, and no matter how long it took, feels like it just began._

_** ** **_

"Hello?" Peyton Scott, answered her cell phone.

"Hey, It's me."

"Hey. You still at work?"

"Yeah." Luke replied remorsefully, "I had a meeting, again, I'll tell you about it when we get home."

"Oh, anything exciting?" Peyton half joked.

"Mhh. Maybe, I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Hurry home, someone's been asking where you were."

"Oh really? Tell her I'll be home soon too."

"I plan on it." She drawled, "I love you."

"I love you." He responded, "bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and sighed, as much as life threw at her, all of her days seemed the same, like someone had just put her, or their lives on repeat.

"Was that daddy?" Asked a tiny voice walking into the room.

She turned around and looked at the girl, "Yes it was."

"And..." The little girl said impatiently.

"And... he said he'll be home soon." Peyton lifted up her daughter and placed her on the counter top, her feet dangling over the edge.

"Ugh. You say that everyday."

"I know I do sweetie."

Sawyer just looked at her, unenthused.

"But, he has news for us today."

"What kind of news?"

"Wish I knew." Peyton replied with a smile, "In the mean time, what are you up to?"

"Not much, finished the books Grandma Karen sent me."

"Already?" Peyton asked, half shocked. "She sent them last week."

"So, I'm not three."

"No, you're five. You shouldn't read that fast."

"Are you mad?" Sawyer questioned stubbornly.

Peyton regretted the harsh tone, "No, hun I'm not mad. I'm just suprised... You are so your father."

"That's a good thing right?" She questioned happily.

"Very." Peyton smiled, tapping the tip of the girl's nose, Sawyer squinted and giggled.

"Good." Sawyer smiled.

"Mhm, now help me finish up."

"Aww..." The little girl whined.

"Aw," Peyton mimicked slightly, "Come on." She held her hand out to help her daughter off of the counter.

** ** **

Maybe a half hour later, maybe more, Lucas walked in the door.

"Daddy!" Sawyer squealed excitedly, running up to him.

"Mhh, hey bubba." He replied, lifting the girl up, Peyton walked into the room and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, as usual. You?"

"I, am a lot better now that I'm home." He said sincerely, Sawyer smiled.

He glanced at Peyton, indicating that they needed to talk.

"Hey, Sawyer, why don't you go watch TV in the back room, we'll be right back there, okay?"

"Awe." She said disappointedly. "Okay."

"Okay." He said setting her down.

The couple smiled, watching her walk off.

"So what's up?" Peyton asked, positively.

"Well, I had another offer today..."

"What kind of offer?"

Luke sighed, "Let's sit down."

"Alright," Peyton obliged, following him into the kitchen.

** ** **

"Oh, wow." Peyton said to his words.

"Yeah, but, before you get concerned, I want your full opinion on this. If you don't want to do it, just say the word and I won't."

"No no, It's not that, It's just this is a big deal, and, time consuming, and I don't know If I want that right now."

"I understand." Luke replied.

"But I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong."

"Thanks." He smiled, "But right now, I'm not even sure if I want this."

"But, another movie. It's a big deal Luke."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, you decide, and then I'll tell you what I think."

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"No." She smiled, he kinked his eyebrow. "I don't know what I think."

He sighed with a smile, "Alright."

Soon after Sawyer was born, Luke got an offer from another producer to turn 'An Unkindess of Ravens' Into a movie, yet again. They both obliged, and without a doubt were out to L.A.

** ** **

Peyton strolled into the back room, her daughter sat in the large recliner, engrossed in the television.

"Hey baby, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Sawyer shrugged, "What?"

"Well, you know how daddy has his movie out?"

"Yeah, it's about how you and him met? Like I've never seen it before..."

"Okay smarty." Peyton laughed. "Well, what if he made another one?"

"That depends..." The little girl replied bluntly.

"On..."

"Is he gonna be gone more?"

"Well-" Peyton was caught off guard. "Yes."

"Then no."

"Sawyer." Peyton said a little sternly.

"He's gone enough as it is, and you're helping him a lot now, what happens then, I'll be all alone."

"You won't be alone girly. Never."

"How do you know?" She was trying not to cry, Peyton could clearly see it.

"I just do, okay?"

"But you'll never be home."

The statement had double meaning, "Yes, we will."

"Promise?" She sniffed.

"Promise." Her mother whispered to her.

"Okay," Sawyer nodded, unsatisfied, "I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Okay. I'll be right up." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and she ran off.

She sighed and stood up, as happy as she was, part of her, a large part, felt the same way Sawyer did about the ordeal.

** ** **

"Luke." Peyton whispered, walking into their bedroom.

"Hey." He replied quietly. Looking up from his laptop.

"I talked to her."

"Oh." He sighed, "And?"

"She's five years old Luke. You know she's not liking the idea."

"I, could have guessed." He replied, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said calmly. "You don't control this."

"I control if it happens or not."

Peyton touched his cheek lightly with the back of her hand. "No matter what, there's no yes or no to this."

"I know. But how do you feel about it?"

"I- I'm not sure."

"Same."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean. I just wish, I don't know."

"Yeah you do."

He sighed. "Maybe."

She laughed a bit.

"How'd we get here?" Peyton asked. "It feels like, we were just bringing Sawyer home, and then you got the offer, and before we knew it we ended up here. Life happened somewhere in between."

"Yeah." Luke laughed, "It's crazy."

"No, it's just life."

"Yeah, that too."

Peyton smiled. "How was your day, besides this?"

"My day consisted of, this. My favorite part, coming home to my two favorite girls in the world.

"Really now? And they are?

"Very funny." Luke laughed, kissing his wife.

They both lay in silence for a while, Peyton was about to fall asleep when she heard tiny footsteps coming down the hall.

"Mommy?" Sawyer's tiny voice called.

"I know honey, I'm coming, I forgot." She could see her daughter looked incredibly sad.

"What is it honey?"

"See..." She started, her voice breaking, "You forgot about me. What am I gonna do when you guys are gone?"

"I did not forget about you." Peyton assured her. "It's just been a long day."

"Okay..."

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

** ** **

"Luke, remember I'm leaving work early today to pick Haley up at the airport." Peyton reminded him.

"Yeah that's right, I can't wait to see them."

"Me either, it's been too long."

"That it has." Luke sighed. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye." She called as Luke walked out the door.

Haley had called earlier in the week saying that Nathan had an away game in L.A. Most of the time Haley and the kids would stay home, but they couldn't miss out on seeing some of their most favorite people in the world.

"Alright Sawyer you ready?" Peyton called.

"As I'll ever be." Sawyer sighed.

"Oh, cheer up. You get to see aunt Haley and your two favorite cousins today."

Sawyer's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Peyton replied, "Now, lets go."

"Mama, why do I have to sit in the car-seat, it's for babies." Sawyer pouted after they got in.

"You are a baby." Peyton joked.

"No, I'm not." She whined, "I'm five."

"It's the rules sweetie, like how me and daddy have rules for you."

"Like, take off your shoes before going upstairs." The little girl questioned.

"Yeah, something like that." Peyton chuckled. "And I'll get in trouble if I don't follow those rules, just like you."

"Well I think it's dumb."

"Hey." Peyton scolded, "Perfect example."

"Sorry." Sawyer pouted, slouching in her seat.

** ** **

"Jill!" the tiny blonde shouted, rushing into Peyton's office.

It took a while, but Peyton eventually started running Red Bedroom Records from L.A. It wasn't as lenient as back in Tree Hill, but it was something she cared about, and it worked out again. Jill started as her assistant, but quickly got promoted, Peyton felt bad, it seemed like she was always there. She had been bringing Sawyer to work as long as she could remember, and Jill and Sawyer had this cute bond.

"Sawyer." She said squatting down to her level to hug her. "How's my favorite little kid."

"I'm not little." She fussed, "I'm good, I get to see my aunt and cousins today!" Sawyer expressed happily.

"Oh really?" Jill humored, looking up at Peyton to verify.

"That's right." Peyton started, "So I'm have to cut out of here early to pick them up, you think you can handle everything?"

"Oh sure, it's fine." Jill smiled, "Have fun."

"Thanks, and I'll probably drop by later anyway, Haley's really into this stuff."

"Wait, Haley… James?"

"Scott." Peyton finished, "And yes."

"Cool." She laughed, "You told me, that it was the same Scott family, but…"

"You a fan?" Peyton joked.

"Yeah…" Jill laughed.

"Then I'll call you when we're coming by."

"Sweet. Thanks Peyton."

"No problem dude."

They got to the days work, going over new bands replying to letters and just about anything in between.

"So what time does Haley's flight get in?"

"11:15." Peyton replied.

"Then you better get going." Jill pointed out.

"Crap, yeah, I got preoccupied. Sawyer?"

"Yeah mama?" Sawyer looked up from her drawing.

"We gotta get going, grab your bag."

"But…"

"You can work on that in the car." Peyton laughed, "Come on."

"Okay." She sighed, standing up.

They arrived at the airport a half hour later, she hated airports almost as much as she hated flying, they were just cramped and hectic, and something would always go wrong.

"Sawyer, don't let go of my hand okay? There's a lot of people here…"

"Alright." She huffed.

They announced the landing of her flight, Peyton surveyed the crowd in front of her.

"Peyton!" A familiar voice called behind her.

She whipped her head around to see the brunette ahead of her, with Jamie."

"Haley!" Peyton shouted running up to her. "How come I didn't see you?"

"Too many people." She sighed.

"Yeah," Peyton laughed, "Well, let's get out of here then."

** ** **

"So you guys didn't bring Evie?"

"No." Haley sighed, "We were going to. But we left her with Brooke, it's only for a few days, just too hard to travel with her."

"I get it." She laughed. "At least you didn't leave Jamie behind too." She turned around and winked at him.

"I wanted to see you and uncle Lucas." Jamie said, "it stinks without you guys."

"I know it does buddy. But you're here now."

"I know." Jamie sighed. "It's not the same though."

"Yeah…" Peyton said quietly, Haley gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well since I didn't bring Evie, you guys just have another excuse to come and see her."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, but we don't need excuses, just, better timing."

Haley looked down, they were mostly quiet the rest of the ride home.

** ** **

The two women sat in the kitchen, nursing cups of coffee, waiting for Lucas to get home.

"So…" Haley started, "Has Sawyer started school yet?"

Peyton sighed, "I… she should, It's just, if I do It'll feel like, all of this will be more real. Like, this is it, we're here for good."

"Here as in, here?" Haley questioned.

"Yes." She replied quietly, "Can I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Luke?"

"Well, he's your husband, he should know. But yeah."

"We were supposed to be back by now. We were supposed to, just be here for the movie and then as soon as it was done and the buzz died down, we'd come back."

"And…" Haley continued.

"And. Haley, we said that five years ago, the movie was done in a year and a half, but, here we are."

"But you stayed because of Luke, right?" Haley asked.

"Of course I did, when he asked if we could stay because he could have a great job here, I didn't think twice, it was what he wanted."

"But it's not enough." Haley finished.

"Yeah."

"Have you ever told him that?"

"That it's not enough?" Peyton replied, confused.

"That you want to go back." Haley confirmed.

"I never exactly said that…"

"It's written on your face Peyton, besides, you know it's true."

"I know it is." She said. "But I don't know if Luke wants to. It's not something we really talk about anymore."

"Anymore?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, at first, we talked about it all the time, we were counting down the days until we would return practically. Then things got complicated."

"I understand." Haley smiled. "But, you have your dreams too, and he has to consider that, and if your dreams lie in Tree Hill, then he'll understand, and I'm pretty sure, his do to."

"You do?"

"It's not an easy place to leave in the first place. I know you guys."

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem, besides, I kind of want you guys back." Haley subtly added.

** ** **

"Luke?" Peyton called softly into the darkness, she crept around the corner and saw his figure on the couch, staring blankly out the window, "Lucas."

He snapped back into focus, "Oh, Peyt, hi."

"Sorry." She said quietly, "Did I scare you." She spoke, with a small giggle.

"No, it's okay." He laughed, "Just… Couldn't sleep, I guess same goes for you."

"Yeah well, with the way it's raining right now, if it starts storming Sawyer will be down here any minute, guess I'm just anticipating."

"Yeah, kids." He laughed, "This used to creep you out though." He added, snidely.

"No it didn't." She retorted, "I think it's nice."

"Whatever…" He drawled. "Remember when Sawyer was a baby, and whenever it rained, at night, you'd take her out for a drive in the comet, and it would put her right to sleep. And even though it was a rarity that we could get a full nights sleep, when opportunity came, you would sit up and talk to me, 'til the rain let up. Every time."

Peyton smiled at the memory, she remembered the first time that happened, back home. "I remember, all those times in Tree Hill, every time I would take her out, I always drove to the studio, always. I just, ended up there. I could put the car on auto, and that's where I would be eventually." She stared out the window, she could see the rain falling in the streetlights outside, and Luke's reflection behind her, she turned around. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Bringing it up. All, of that."

"It's okay, I kind of did too." He said simply, brushing her hair from her face. "It's okay."

"Okay." She replied quietly.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Peyton sighed, "I have no right to tell you this, but I don't want you to do the movie."

It was out of the blue, he was confused, "What?"

"I know, it's selfish, and… this is your career, and you can do what you want, and it's not my place to make these decisions, but if you want my input, then I'm just gonna say it, I don't want you to go through with it."

"Okay." He replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay?" She retorted, "It's not supposed to be okay, you're supposed to fight with me about how this is what you want, and it's for the better, or… something."

"Well yeah Peyt, I should. But, I don't care. There will be other opportunities, and you're just as important in this decision as I am. And, if you don't want me to, then I wont, but-"

"But?" She replied, confused.

"I think there's more to it."

"Maybe." She huffed. "But, I… it doesn't matter, our lives are here, you have more opportunity here, this is who we are." She was stalling, they both could tell.

"Is it?" He replied, not in the nicest tone.

"What happened to those late night conversations we would have, years ago."

"About…"

"Lucas, you know what about."

"Peyton." He sighed aggravated, "I know, but it's just-"

"It's just what, Luke? Hmm? Are we happy here, are we _really_, happy here. Because it doesn't look like it." She was furious, but couldn't understand why. "I wonder every single day, how many more days I have to look out that window, and see the same kids, in the same houses, and… what is this? We live in a sub-division, I drive an SUV, you know, why don't I just quit my job and we can have 5 more kids and be the perfect little family!"

"Hey, No more kids!" He pointed a finger at her.

"Not, the point, Luke." She huffed, "There's a reason you won't commit to another book, there's a reason I have denied so many opportunities at work, hell, there's a reason I haven't signed Sawyer up for school, and it's the same reason that you haven't been pushing any of that." She was practically yelling, but the rain was heavy enough, she could barely hear herself. She regretted shouting at him. And sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Peyton-"

"In 'Ravens' chapter four, you talk about how Tree Hill is home. About how your heart is there, it's the place you fell in love, and it meant more to you than any place could."

"I know." He sighed.

"We deserve to spend our lives there. Our kids deserve to grow up there."

"Kid." he corrected her.

"Again," She laughed, "Not the point."

"Sorry."

She offered him a smile. "No, I am."

"You shouldn't be. But where is this all coming from?"

"I've always thought it, I guess. But I was talking to Haley earlier, and she just talked about everyone back home, and how the kids are getting bigger, and people coming and going, just little stuff, that you don't notice when you are there all the time. But to come back to it-"

"It would feel weird."

"Yeah… but at the same time, she said that, nothing's been the same there in years."

"I can imagine." Luke said blankly.

"Why did we do this?"

"'Cause, at the time, it was right after Sawyer was born, and you only had two artists on your label, and neither of my books were doing to well, and it was best for all of us."

"But things, improved since then."

"We just got carried away." He sighed. "It's okay. It's partially my fault, but I'll admit. There are things like, despite the convenience of having a basketball court five feet from my back door, every time Sawyer wants me to show her something, or I just wanna shoot around, I would much rather drive her down to the river court every day, just because."

"I understand. You said that's something you've always wanted to do."

"There's a lot of things I want to do. Unfortunately, can't accomplish many of them here."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I guess… it's just a lot." He said.

"It's worth it though."

** ** **

It was. Eventually.

Sawyer was overjoyed at the circumstances. She couldn't wait to be back with her family and friends, full time. And to be where her parents fell in love.

Selling the house in L.A. was a challenge, but it got done A few months after they got back. It was a simple move, just with a lot of planning. They had most of their belongings shipped back to North Carolina, seeing they still had most of their stuff in that little house. The tiny house with two bedrooms, and the child had the master bedroom. It was just how it was. And it was perfect.

Both Peyton and Sawyer had a hard time Saying goodbye to Jill. Peyton offered her a job at Red Bedroom, but Jill declined saying she needed to finish off school, and then would think about it.

The day they got back, felt like the day everything would begin.

** ** **

"Sawyer, stop messing around and finish up!" Peyton called out.

"Sorry mama." The child said, finishing her breakfast.

Peyton sighed, she always felt bad for yelling when she would reply in that sweet little voice of hers. "It's alright, you excited?"

"Oh yeah." Sawyer nodded. "It's gonna be the best."

Peyton smiled, "I'll bet… now hurry up, Brooke will be here any second."

"Okay."

Within about ten minutes Brooke showed up at the Scott house hold to pick up Sawyer.

"Where's my favorite little girl in the world?" Brooke asked, walking through their back door.

"Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer shouted, jumping off of her chair.

"Mhh. I missed you."

"I've seen you every day since we got back." Sawyer said.

"Yeah, but that's three days compared to five long years."

Sawyer giggled.

"Alright Brooke, thanks for taking her, it's just easier to get everything done with her off of our hands."

"Thanks." Sawyer drawled sarcastically.

"You know I love you." Peyton said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too mama."

"Alright." Peyton said, "Be good."

"I will." She replied.

"She's always good." Brooke reassured her.

"Yeah." Peyton scoffed, "To you."

Brooke laughed, "Bye."

The two girls walked out the door, Brooke strapped Sawyer into her car.

"So. Mini-broody, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Doesn't matter."

"Oh come on, you just got here, there has to be something." Brooke teased out of her.

"I don't know, what's there to do around here?"

Brooke pondered a thought, "I know what we can do."

"What?"

"We're going downtown." Brooke assured her.

"Isn't it really big and crowded?" Sawyer asked her.

Brooke sighed, really happy they were back. "This is different."

It took them not even ten minutes to get down there. Brooke parked behind a small restaurant, and got Sawyer out of the back seat.

"This is a city?" Sawyer asked, confused.

"Yup." Brooke said happily.

"Cool." Sawyer said, excited to see what lie on the streets ahead.

Brooke had been to just about every major city around the country. But the small town always held her heart, there was just a lightness in the air, the people were kinder, Tree Hill had this homey feel that you just couldn't find anywhere else, that you can't really describe.

"What do you want to do first?" Brooke asked her.

"What's that down there?" Sawyer asked pointing down the road.

"That's the river walk." Brooke smiled, "You wanna go?"

"Yeah." Sawyer said excitedly.

"Alright, come on." Brooke grabbed her tiny hand.

** ** **

"So where do we start?" Luke asked, staring at the many boxes before them.

Most of the house was already set up, seeing as they never sold it, and left behind most of their belongings in LA. But there was enough, it was a days worth of unpacking.

Peyton laughed a bit. "Does this feel familiar?"

"Why?" He replied.

"All that time ago, when we tried unpacking my stuff. What a day that was."

Luke chuckled at the memory. "Let's not do that this time."

"I know." Peyton sighed, "But, this is the first time in, god knows how long that we've had a house to ourselves."

"We could take advantage of that." Luke shot out.

"Lucas." She smacked him on the chest, "Would you?"

"No." He replied sarcastically. "Come on, let's get to work."

Peyton bit her lip. "Mhm, that's what I'm afraid of."

He laughed, turning around at her, picking up a box.

** ** **

Weeks later, after everything was unpacked and the family was all settled in. Lucas and Peyton took a day to themselves, Haley had picked up Sawyer earlier that day, so the two of them sat on the old porch swing, again, watching the sun set like they did times before.

The kind of loved the two of them shared, was undeniable, and just beautiful and unbreakable. They were two people who could just sit in each others arms for hours, and without a word being spoke, feel ultimately safe.

_Life is a blessing, it's not something we are guaranteed, and though we shouldn't take it for granted, we still do, even knowing that with a blink of an eye, we could be gone to another world. We spend our entire lives fighting time, always wanting to grow up, but at the same time, longing to be the young child safe in your mothers arms. Every breath we take, every choice, every wish granted, is just another second long, another second closer to our deaths, but yet, another second of your life being lived. _

Both of them felt that kind of feeling at times, but both of them could look at each other, and look at their daughter, and realize that they are happier than they ever, ever were.

If Peyton sees her daughter fall down and hurt herself, she is hurt as well.

If Lucas hears his daughter wake up calling for one of them in the middle of the night, he's scared for her.

And they both need to be at her side, every day she needs them in this long, long life.

That would help them fill the void of what they never had.

Peyton rested her head against Luke's shoulder, the sky slowly getting darker. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you," He replied quietly, "Hey, Peyton?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, looking up at him.

"I hate to bring it up, but when you left for LA, without me, the first time, you said the reason you didn't want to go back was because this place held some painful memories. And when we left the second time, you sort of mentioned it as well, not

wanting Sawyer to grow up with all of it."

"I know I said that," She sighed, "But, there's a lot more to it now. This is where we got married, this is where, we fell in love, all that time ago, this is where you saved me, this is where, everything happened. And I can't hide from it, because in the long run, there may be more bad things than good things. And besides, above all of the pain this place has brought, I love you. And like it was said, years ago, Love conquers all."

_**-the end-**_


End file.
